Trabalho de biologia
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: UA. O que um simples trabalho de biologia poderá fazer com 4 pessoas? Leiam e descubram. Resumo pessimo fic melhor. YAOI. Casais: KÁRDIAxDÉGEL, MIROxKAMUS


**Bom já sei, tá ficando repetitivo, mas tenho q falar neh?! Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente). Aqui tá rolando uma mistura de _lost canvas_ com os CDZ que nós estamos... "acostumados". Então espero que gostem e boa leitura.**

* * *

_**Trabalho de biologia**_

Como todo ano, nos colégios sempre rolava um trabalho mais chato que o outro, principalmente quando eram em duplas e era os professores quem escolhem seus parceiros.

Kárdia sempre pensou assim, pois seus parceiros eram os mais chatos que podíamos imaginar, ou eram mesquinhos demais ou folgados demais, mas deve vez sua opinião mudou consideravelmente.

Kárdia era um belo rapaz grego, tinha 20 anos, alto, olhos azuis escuros, de pele bronzeada pelo sol de Athenas, de cabelos loiros cacheados e bem compridos. (**N/A**: GOSTOSO! \o/). Já estava na faculdade e estudava biologia, pois amava os animais e pretendia ser um ótimo veterinário.

Ele adorava tanto os animais que tinha um belo Golden Retriever de nome Apolo e um furão fêmea de nome Diana.

Kárdia morava com sua mãe e seu irmão, seu pai morreu quando tinha apenas seis anos e seu irmão apenas dois anos de idade. Falando de sua mãe, ela era uma bela grega, de cabelos acastanhados quase loiros que iam até seus ombros. Sua pele também bronzeada pelo sol de Athenas. Seus olhos eram num azul turquesa maravilhoso. Ela trabalhava em uma floricultura e quando estava em seu serviço, era uma ótima dona de casa. Chamava-se Ágata.

Não podemos esquecer de seu irmão mais novo, Miro. Ele era bem parecido consigo, tinha cabelos cacheados e bem compridos feito o seu, tinha 16 anos, um pouco mais baixo que Kárdia, olhos num azul tão escuro quanto a do irmão, sua pele bronzeada, também pudera, grego de nascença e a família toda grega, dava nisso. (**N/A**: GOSTOSO² \o/).

Mas voltando ao assunto dos trabalhos de faculdade, Kárdia pela primeira vez na sua vida estava contente em fazer um trabalho em dupla. Qual era o motivo de sua felicidade? A resposta era simples. Seu parceiro no trabalho era seu melhor amigo.

Sim, era estranho de serem os melhores amigos e nunca tinham feito trabalhos juntos, mas como disse quem escolhia as duplas eram os professores e não eles. Mas agora isso mudou e por um milagre do destino seu melhor amigo era seu parceiro e quem sabe esse amigo não se tornasse seu parceiro não "só" nos trabalhos escolares.

-Nossa mano, pra que esse perfume todo? (**N/A**: Me senti na história da Chapeuzinho vermelho ¬¬') – perguntou seu irmão sarcástico ao passar em frente à porta do seu quarto.

-Isso não é da sua conta. – disse Kárdia já terminando de se pentear.

-Huumm... Pra essa braveza toda acho que já sei! – dizia Miro já adentrando o quarto do irmão – Deixa-me adivinhar. – sentou-se na cama – Não é hoje que sua dupla vai vir aqui em casa para vocês fazerem o trabalho de biologia?

-É sim. E daí?

-E daí? Bom, por acaso essa sua dupla, não é um ruivinho maravilhoso de olhos vermelhos, pele branquinha feito a neve e com um sotaque francês que deixa qualquer um de perna bamba? (**N/A**: *desmaia*) – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-O-o que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou já temeroso da resposta.

-Simples. É que você não tem uma queda, mas sim um tombo por ele. – alargou mais ainda seu sorriso ao ver a cara que Kárdia fez – Ora Kárdia, num faz essa cara, pois se ele tivesse a minha idade, eu também iria adorar dar uns amassos nele.

-Você quer dizer que...

-Sim, que eu também prefiro homens.

-Sabe Mi, acho que a gente devia conversar mais. – suspirou – Sou seu irmão mais velho e não sei nada sobre você, e você mal olhou pra mim e já adivinhou que estou apaixonado pelo meu amigo. – sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão.

-Bom depois que você entrou na faculdade você se afastou mesmo. – pôs uma mão no ombro de Kárdia – Mas eu te perdôo. – deitou na cama rindo.

-Ora seu...

Kárdia começou a fazer cócegas em seu irmão, os dois riam muito felizes por ter posto o papo em dia. Escutaram a campainha tocar, mas nem deram importância a isso, continuaram a brincar até que dona Ágata chamou Kárdia.

-KÁRDIA QUERIDO, TEM UM AMIGO SEU AQUI TE CHAMANDO! – podemos dizer que naquela casa, ninguém gostava de silêncio.

-JÁ TO INDO MÃE! (**N/A**: Gente, grego é coisa de louco Oo) – correu pra frente do espelho, após de dar uma ajeitada no cabelo se vira pra o irmão – Então como estou?

-Quatro palavras: Ele já é seu. – riu – Vamos, quero ver como meu futuro cunhado está.

Saíram do quarto rindo e foram em direção as escadas. Estavam terminando de descer, mas travaram no ultimo degrau com a visão que tiveram. Tinha dois ruivos maravilhosos perto do sofá. (**N/A**: *desmaia de novo*).

-Dé-dégel, como vai? – gaguejou Kárdia.

-Bon soit Kárdia. – cumprimento Dégel um pouco vermelho.

-Olá Dégel. – abriu um sorriso bem sacana ao ver os dois encabulados, mas seus olhos foram em direção ao ruivo que estava um pouco mais atrás de Dégel. Aproximou-se um pouco mais de seu irmão – Mano... Acho que te arranjei um cunhado. – Kárdia de segurou para não rir.

-Bon soit Miro. – percebeu todos olharem para o garoto que estava mais atrás de si – Oh pardon, esqueci de apresenta. Esse é meu irmão...

-Kamus. – disse Miro num sussurro.

-Ah, então vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou Kárdia com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Posso dizer que o conheço de vista. – todos olharam com cara de interrogação – Hei não me olhem assim. É que estudamos na mesma escola e ele é bem popular pelo jeitão calado dele.

-Kyu, você non me disse que era popular.

-Deve ser porque nem eu sabia disso, cher. – disse cruzando os braços. (**N/A**: Agora babei Kamus sinico *o*).

-Ué, você não sabia? – perguntou Miro espantado – Bom, deve ser porque todos têm medo de você. – encolheu os ombros, mas viu Kamus arquear uma sobrancelha – É que você é muito sério e calado, então falam que você deve ter vindo da Sibéria e não da França, por ser tão frio. O único que parece não ter medo de você é o pato.

-Pato? – perguntou Kamus.

-Sim, aquele lá que não sai da sua cola. Um tão de... Hyoga.

-E porque o chamam de pato Mi. – perguntou seu irmão.

-Eu não sei direito, mas parece que só porque o cara veio da Rússia e lá ele dançava balé e parece que ele dançou algo que tem a ver com cisne. (**N/A**: HUAHUAHUA... foi mal, mas por mais que eu ame o Oga, tive que sacaniar um pouco o pat... digo Hyoga xP).

-Você quer dizer: "O lago do cisne"? – perguntou Dégel com um sorriso imperceptível.

-É... É esse mesmo. – confirmou Miro todo alegre e Dégel riu timidamente.

-Bom, mas espero que não tenha problema eu ter trago o meu irmão. É que vocês sabem, não importa a idade, as mães acham que os filhos são tudo crianças e não podem ficar em casa sozinhos.

-Mesmo tendo 16 anos. – resmungou Kamus ainda de braços cruzados.

-Que isso ruivinho, sem problema. – disse Kárdia fazendo Dégel ficar corado – Bom, é melhor começarmos o trabalho neh?!

-O-oui... Vamos começar. – gaguejou Dégel.

-Bem... Enquanto vocês fazem o trabalho nós vamos pro meu quarto. Vamos Kamus?

Kamus concordou só com um balançar de cabeça e foram subindo para o quarto de Miro. Kárdia e Dégel deram à volta no sofá e colocaram seus materiais em cima da mesinha.

-Dégel você conseguiu pesquisar a sua parte? – começou Kárdia após arrumarem seus materiais.

-Bien, procurei na internet sobre o corpo humano e achei algumas coisas da que eu tinha que fazer. – respondeu Dégel um pouco nervoso.

-Que tipo de coisas? Quem sabe a gente não ache depois. – sorriu sedutor.

-E-eu, non consegui achar sobre o batimento do coração. (**N/A**: Pode deixa q o Kárdia entendi muito bem disso xD)

-Ué, como não? E isso aqui? – mostrou um papel a Dégel – Aqui ta falando assim: _"O coração funciona como uma bomba, recebendo..."._

-Non Kárdia, você não entendeu. Eu não consegui achar os exemplos, se esqueceu que pra tudo tem que ter UM exemplo pelo menos?! – explicou.

-Ah ta Dégel, era só ter explicado direito então! – riu.

-Pardon, eu que me expressei mal. – também riu só que mais tímido - Nossa que barulho foi esse? – perguntou ao escutarem um barulho de algo caindo no chão.

-APOLOOOOO, SAIA DE CIMA DE MIIIIM!!!

- HAHAHA... Não liga não haha... É que nosso cachorro pulou de novo em cima do Mi. – tentou dizer através das gargalhadas.

-Ah ta... Enton podemos dizer que acabamos de encontrar um exemplo. – viu Kárdia parar de rir e olha-lo – Que o susto faz nosso coração acelerar. – pôs a mão no peito como se fosse segurar o coração.

-Olá meninos, trouxe um suco de laranja para vocês. – disse a mãe de Kárdia após por a bandeja com os sucos na mesa – Ué! Cadê os outros dois? (**N/a**: Ué, e da onde você saiu? Ò.ô).

-Merci dona Ágata.

-Os outros dois foram pro quarto do Miro mãe, pra podermos estudar em paz.

-Ora, não precisa agradecer Dégel e uma pergunta, seu irmão gosta de suco? – o ouviu dizer que seu irmão não gostava – Bom, então acho que ele e o Miro vão ser bons amigos, pois é outro que não gosta. Bons estudos então meninos – nem deu tempo para eles agradecerem e já voltou pra cozinha.

-Err... Kárdia é impressão minha ou aquele travesseiro ta se mexendo? – disse Dégel após tomar um gole do suco.

-O que? Onde? – olhou para onde o ruivo apontava – Ah, não liga não é só a Diana.

Viu que seu amigo o olhou sem entender nada, então foi até o outro sofá, tirou o travesseiro do lugar, pegou a Diana no colo e voltou para seu lugar mostrando a Dégel que era nada mais nada menos que um pequeno furão fêmea.

-Essa é a Diana. – pôs no colo de Dégel.

-To vendo que você gosta mesmo de animais. – começou a fazer carinho nela – Vamos voltar ao trabalho então? (**N/A**: Perdão da palavra, mas... CACETE, ESSE CARA SÓ PENSA EM TRABALHO?! ò.Ó) – viu o amigo a concordar com a cabeça – Olha, a outra coisa que não consegui achar o exemplo foi sobre o paladar. – disse ainda acariciando Diana.

-Bom, eu tenho uma idéia pra conseguir um exemplo sobre o paladar. – disse se aproximando mais de Dégel.

-Sério? Que idéia. – perguntou inocentemente.

-Essa! – após dizer isso, Kárdia encurtou a distancia que ainda existia entre eles e tomos os lábios de Dégel nos seus. (**N/A**: Hei povo, não me matem se caso errei na personalidade deles... É que não li o mangá ainda -.-")

De primeira, Dégel arregalou os olhos assustado, mas ao sentir os lábios de Kárdia pressionando os seus acabou por relaxar e fechar os olhos. Com uma das mãos segurou o pequeno furão para ela não cair e com a outro rodeou o pescoço do loiro. O beijo não durou muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente para tirar o fôlego dos dois.

-E então... Conseguiu um exemplo? – perguntou Kárdia ainda sem fôlego, mas sem se afastar do Dégel.

-A-acho que... Ainda não. – dessa vez, foi Dégel quem iniciou o beijo.

**CDZCDZCDZ**

Os garotos já tinham chegado ao quarto de Miro, mas com um pouco de dificuldade já que Apolo não parava de pular em seu dono. Ao adentrarem o quarto, Miro ofereceu uma cadeira que ficava perto de seu computador para Kamus se sentar.

-Enton, você agora pode me explicar como eu fiquei popular na escola? – perguntou Kamus para acabar com o silêncio.

-Ahn? Há! É que primeiro por você ser francês. – viu o outro olha-lo como se quisesse explicação para isso – Ah, sabe como é neh?! As meninas vivem querendo saber como é o famoso beijo francês – riu – Bom, e também é por você sempre ficar quieto no seu canto, sempre sério e calado... Elas também acham isso um charme. – sorriu e começou a fazer carinho em seu cachorro.

-Acho que non é só as meninas que acham isso um charme. – disse com um olhar intenso pra cima do grego o fazendo ficar rubro de vergonha.

-O-o que você quer dizer com... Com isso? – desviou o olhar sem parar de fazer carinho em Apolo.

-Você entendeu perfeitamente. – se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção do loiro – Eu disse que acho... Que elas, non são as únicas... Que gostam disso – Se curvou e capturou os lábios de Miro em um beijo sôfrego. (**N/A**: *a autora foi levada ao hospital com urgência. Parece que ela teve um ataque do coração* xP).

Miro ficou surpreendido ao ver o ruivo se aproximando dele daquela forma, ficou ainda mais surpreendido ao ver o outro lhe roubar um beijo, mas quando sentiu os lábios de Kamus contra o seu, parou de pensar na mesma hora.

Kamus aproveitou que o loiro se rendeu ao seu encanto e começou a empurrá-lo delicadamente para que se deitasse na cama e assim ficou por cima de Miro. Após de um longo e demorado beijo, Kamus abandonou a boca de Miro e foi em direção a seu pescoço distribuindo beijos e mordidas, e enquanto fazia isso, ia levantando a camiseta de Miro até tirá-la de vez.

Miro só conseguia era gemer, pois estava muito bom aquilo, mas quando sentiu Kamus descer e começar a beijar seu peito, escutou um latido. Na hora não entendeu bem, mas ao sentir o ruivo parar com as caricias teve que voltar – se é que conseguia – a raciocinar direito.

-Cher, acho que seu cachorro está com ciúmes. – disse irônico, olhando para o cachorro.

-Ahn? Ah ta! – ainda um pouco ofegante, Miro se levantou e foi até a porta – Vem Apolo, Vá azucrina o Kárdia dessa vez. – o cachorro foi em direção da porta, mas antes de sair, olhou para seu dono, deu um latinho e depois saiu – Ah, essa é boa! – fechou a porta e se encostou nela.

-Eu te falei que seu cachorro tava com ciúmes. – disse Kamus deitado confortavelmente na cama de Miro e com os braços atrás da cabeça – Vai ficar aí mesmo? – abriu um meio sorriso de derreter qualquer um.

Miro ainda encostado na porta, ficou mais vermelho do que antes, mas mesmo assim criou coragem e foi em direção do Francês e quando chegou perto, Kamus pegou de Miro mão delicadamente e foi lhe puxando para se deixar por cima de si. E eis que outro beijo se inicia, mas diferente do primeiro, esse foi mais calmo, com mais carinho, mais _paixão_.

Miro separa suas bocas e vai em direção ao pescoço de Kamus, enquanto ia beijando aquela pele branquinha, ia subindo a camiseta do outro, parou o beijo só para tira-la de vez, mas voltou com seu "servisinho" no pescoço do ruivo após tirar a camisa de vez.

Após jogar a camisa em algum lugar do quarto, Miro vai direcionando seus beijos para outras partes do corpo de Kamus. O Loiro se sentou nas coxas do ruivo e começou a lamber e a chupar um dos mamilos do francês, após de deixá-lo duro e vermelho, foi dar o mesmo tratamento ao outro mamilo.

Kamus só dava leves suspiros, mas quando sentiu a boca do grego em seus mamilos, não se agüentou e começou a soltar leves gemidos, uma de suas mãos estava segurando os cabelos de Miro e a outra segurava os lençóis com tanta força que parecia que iria rasgá-la.

Miro voltou a beijar aquela boca maravilhosa, por algum motivo ele não conseguia ficar muito tento longe dos lábios do francês, parecia que tinha algum tipo de magnetismo que o puxava de volta.

Kamus percebeu que Miro estava entregue aos seus beijos, então aproveitou a distração dele e inverteu as posições na cama, ficando sobre o loiro e sem perder tempo já foi direto para o pescoço dele, dando leves chupões.

-Kamus... Aaahhh... Isso é co-covardia. – disse Miro entre gemidos.

-E quem te disse que era pra ser justo? – sussurrou no ouvido de Miro com a voz rouca e sensual, coisa que fez o grego gemer totalmente entregue.

Os minutos foram passando e eles não passavam de uns beijos e esfregões. Isso tava sendo uma tortura, pois ambos estavam excitados e Miro queria muito mais que aquilo, mas Kamus não deixava ele tirar sua calça.

Não que ele também não quisesse sair daquilo. Kamus estava tão louco quando Miro para darem o próximo passo, mas ele sabia que não daria tempo, o irmão de Miro poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e os pegarem numa situação meio que embaraçosa.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e Miro conseguiu finalmente abrir o botão e o zíper da calça de Kamus, sua mão estava quase alcançando seu desejo principal, finalmente Kamus deixou de lutar e se rendeu para uma caricia mais profunda, ele começou a abaixar a boxer preta do ruivo, estava quase...

-MIRO! AVISA O KAMUS QUE O DÉGEL TÁ CHAMANDO ELE PRA IREM EMBORA! - ouve o grito de Kárdia. (**N/A**: Poxa, acabo com o clima agora u.ú).

-Fala sério, alguém lá encima me odeia. – murmurou Miro – Pensei que eles fossem demorar com o trabalho. – tirou a mão de onde estava e colocou ao lado de sua cabeça.

-O que você esperava? Seu irmão tava fazendo o trabalho com o Dégel. – disse Kamus já saindo de cima de Miro e se sentando na cama – Por isso tentei te impedir de prossegui. – sorriu de canto.

Miro não se agüentou que correspondeu ao sorriso de Kamus. Resolveram se levantar antes que Kárdia gritasse de novo, vestiram suas camisetas, ajeitaram os cabelos e respiraram bem – mais BEM – fundo para até seus membros voltarem para os lugares certos.

**CDZCDZCDZ**

-Nossa o que será que aconteceu lá em cima pra eles demorarem? – perguntou Dégel – O Kyu nunca foi de demorar quando chamam ele.

-Vai ver que eles se acertaram que nem a gente. – sorriu abraçando Dégel pela cintura.

-Ká-kárdia, eles podem aparecer. – ficou vermelho.

-Que apareçam daí verão que você agora é meu! – ao dizer isso, tomou os lábios de Dégel nos seus.

Dégel e Kárdia estavam em pé atrás do sofá, esperando os garotos descer, o trabalho já tinha sido feito há uns 20 minutos atrás, mas quiseram aproveitar para namorarem um pouco.

Os dois ainda estavam se beijando quando os garotos desceram. Eles pararam na ponta da escada e ficaram admirando a cena, Kamus e Miro se entreolharam, deram as mãos e abriram um sorriso sacana no rosto.

-Hei, eu não sabia que dissecação fazia parte do trabalho! – disse Miro com voz maliciosa fazendo o casalzinho pararem de se beijar.

-E pelo jeito vocês resolveram contribuir com o nosso trabalho não é! – disse Kárdia ao ver os garotos de mãos dadas sem deixar de abraçar Dégel.

-Sabe como é neh, nós _adoramos_ ser solidários. – disse Kamus abraçando Miro por trás.

-Bien, é melhor nós irmos Kyu. – disse Dégel rubro pela vergonha, afastando Kárdia delicadamente de si – Bom, nos vemos na escola. – sorriu tímido. (**N/A**: Pôw, maior corta clima ò.ó).

-Tudo bem ruivinho. – puxou para um beijo rápido – Nos vemos na escola. – sorriu.

-Nos vemos na escola grego – sussurrou no ouvido de Miro.

-Apareça aqui qualquer dia. – disse se virando no abraço e roubando um beijo – Pra terminarmos o que começamos hoje. – sussurrou no ouvido de Kamus, para que os mais velhos não escutassem.

Kamus e Dégel terminaram de se despedir e foram embora. Miro e Kárdia se sentaram no sofá lado a lado, sem dizerem uma só palavra, também nem era preciso, pois o sorriso bobo no rosto de ambos já dizia tudo e isso foi graças ao trabalho de biologia que Kárdia tinha que fazer.

Pois é... O que um trabalho simples de biologia não faz?!

**[[[FIM]]]**

* * *

**Yeeee \o/ mais uma fic no ar! Espero que tenham gostado da fic (e me perdoem por eventuais erros).**

**Olha gente, nem me perguntem da onde tirei essa história pra fazer uma fic assim, veio do nada e deu vontade, mas como perceberam eu não sou muito fã de escola, então talvez (ou concerteza) o que citei no trabalho dos meninos não tenha nada a ver, mas tinha que ser algo assim pra poder fazer o casal -.-'**

**E então o que acharam de eu ter feito Kamus ser o irmãozinho de Dégel e Miro o irmãozinho de Kárdia? xD Mas quem já leu os mangás de lost canvas, espero que não fiquem muito bravos se caso a personalidade dos dourados do passado não tiver muito a ver... É que eu ainda não li -.-"**

**E não se preocupem os que estiverem lendo a fic "SEPARADOS AO NASCER, UNIDOS PELO DESTINO" eu NÃO a abandonei, é que eu e minha beta estamos com dificuldade de nos vermos pela net e eu todos esses dias estava sem cabeça pra nada, tava com depre e td, mas aos poucos isso vai passando e logo estara o proximo cap. ^^**

**Mas pra não perder o costume... DEIXEM REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZZZZZ \o/**


End file.
